


heaving calm

by vanibella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanibella/pseuds/vanibella
Summary: Ugly fights always lead to make-up sex, right?





	heaving calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsliketeeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsliketeeth/gifts).



> Hi! This is just a small piece I wrote for Kai of darkanddirtyknb on tumblr, or wordsliketeeth here. I've always been a fan of your work - you write just some of the best fics ever! I thought that perhaps I'd appreciate my thanks for all the goodness you've given us with a small fic. Thank you. 
> 
> Written to fulfill the "You're fucking hot when you cry", "gentle sex", and "You ready for round two yet?" prompts on my personal prompt list.

While it wasn’t the most ideal of situations, what with you and Aomine having gotten into a rather heated argument that ultimately ended in tears being shed on both sides – it was otherwise nice to know that Aomine was determined to make it right.

He’d sat himself down on the sofa where your quarrel had transpired some thirty minutes ago and tried to make amends. At least he was taking initiative. Keeping some distance from where you were sat on the other end, he made a sincere, if somewhat nervous apology for whatever it was that he said.

As for you, you could hardly remember what it was that the two of you were fighting about. Somewhere in between the cool rebuttals and the harsh barbs the two of you had exchanged, all you could remember was the way he had suddenly turned to you with a hard, steely look in his eyes, stare unfeeling and unrelenting as he uttered a well-timed affront.

Scarcely had you returned the slight against you when he all but turned his back to you and his shoulders started shaking. He then made his exit to the dining room, leaving you to stew in your own emotional spell and him in his own mess of feelings.

After some minutes of quiet broken only by the sound of sniffling and tissues being pulled from boxes, it seemed that the tense atmosphere had levelled off. By then, the two of you had composed yourselves enough to take a breather and fix your problem.

Your chest felt tight, and your stomach cold and heavy. Your head was a buzzing numbness, and your eyes and cheeks were starting to feel a little sore from all the wiping and rubbing. Your back was aching from the hunched position you’d adopted halfway through your little spat, and your nose runny.

A deep shuddering sigh left you as you exhaled, trying to wash away the memory of his stern, harsh gaze that was still fresh in your mind. The weight of his stare seemed all that you could comprehend.

You felt moisture gather once again in your eyes.

“Babe?”

You forced yourself to face Aomine. He looked rather repentant, for what it was worth. His own eyes were a little red, and there was a slight tremble to his lower lip as he called you by your nickname. His own voice sounded watery too, a slight stutter coloring his words as he apologized again. Was that desperation you heard?

“Aomine, please.”

He gave a slight nod. “I’ll take the couch, no worries. Sleep apart tonight, get some space so we can better solve this tomorrow, or whenever you want to.”

“You’re not taking the couch.”

His eyebrows raised a fraction in surprise. You worried your lower lip in apprehension.

“Aomine, did you really mean your anger back there? The way you looked at me, I -,”

His face crumpled.

“God, no. No.” He sighed, and gently took your hands in his, kneeling in front of you. “You know I’m an idiot.” A small smile lifted the corner of your lips.

“And being an idiot, you know how I say and do stupid things because I’m not – I’m not good at this kind of thing. You know me, and I always try to get things to go my way. I think that the world revolves around me, when it doesn’t. I’m an obstinate fucker,” at which you smile and say, “Wow. He’s actually getting smart. Wherever did you learn such a complex word?”

Aomine smirks, and reaches up to brush away a tear you didn’t even know had made its way down your cheek. “Yes, I’m obstinate, which is a fancy word for stubborn. I’m stubborn and I sometimes push people too much. I push people’s boundaries, because sometimes I could just care less. When I shouldn’t. A lot of my friends have had to bust ass for me repeatedly in the past – Momoi notwithstanding – all so I could do better, be better. And I sometimes take that for granted. I can be oblivious, whether intentional or not. I’m an ass, okay? I come off as mean, and I’m sorry, sweetheart. But I’m also thankful that you still have the heart and patience to deal with my guts.”

 You raise an eyebrow and answer back in a deadpan fashion, “Yeah, where would we be if I didn’t have the patience to deal with you?”

Aomine scoffs and kisses the back of your hands. “I won’t say that I’ll try harder because obviously, I don’t think I am and I know you’re gonna say that it’s cliché for me to say it. Don’t laugh at me, I’m serious.” He pauses to rub your knuckles thoughtfully. “Hon, if there ever is a day where you think I don’t like you anymore, where it seems like I hate your guts, which is never, then you can be sure as hell that I will burn every single one of my basketball shoes to prove that I don’t.”

“Wow. You’re throwing in your basketball shoes into the betting pool? Dramatic much?”

“Stop. You’re making me have second thoughts. I don’t intend on going back on that caveat.”

“There’s a shocker. Another complex word!”

“Honey, please.”

“Okay, okay.”

The two of you sat in silence for a while, with Aomine rubbing the backs of your hands deep in thought. Your chest didn’t feel like it was waterlogged anymore, and your mind less foggy, clearer and more grounded into the present. The breath you exhaled felt lighter this time.

“So… are we okay?” Aomine turned to you with a nervous smile.

Maybe not totally okay, a little shaken and nervous but, “… I guess.” So long as there was always a tomorrow to start anew.

“Good,” and Aomine’s signature smirk returned to grace his lips, “because you’re fucking hot when you cry.”

Your exasperated sigh told him just as much.

 

* * *

 

You conceded defeat the second Aomine curled his large hands over your hips.

An unwelcome barrier to his searing touch, you couldn’t get out of your clothes fast enough to sate the overwhelming need to feel the warmth of his calloused palms on your bare skin.

The bed’s downy comforter had you sinking into it, and the press of the lumpy comforter had sent tingles up your naked back.

Deft fingers reached for your underwear, and you raised your hips to let Aomine slide them off. You sat up long enough to help him get out of his clothes and place teasing licks and nips all over his abdomen, feeling them flex as he inhaled sharply. His actions were slow tonight, and not a hint of impatience could be found in the way he positioned himself between your legs and bade you lift your legs up to rest on his shoulders.

What would usually transpire next was a half-hour spent on fingering you until you reached your edge, and then a hard pounding into the mattress that had you bracing yourself against the headboard. It was enough to leave you breathless and your mind numb from all the pleasure, but it seemed he was taking his time tonight.

Aomine opts for pressing soft kisses to your raised ankles instead, moving afterwards to the backs of your thighs, and then back to your ankles again.

He was different tonight, so different from the impassioned way he would usually take you on nights like this. Was it because you two were fresh from a fight?

You moved your hands from where they were near the headboard to rest against his forearms that held your legs aloft, stroking the tensed muscles there and asking in a low breath, “What’s all this business about being gentle, huh? Has the old panther gone soft?”

Aomine’s answering laugh sends a shiver down your spine.

“Take it as an apology for earlier, hon.”

The dull ache of arousal continued to throb between your legs, and the way Aomine was greedily eyeing your mound made you bite your lip in anticipation. His fingers would just barely brush against your wetness when he lowered your legs to a level height, spreading them to make room.

“Tease.”

He smirked, and then swiped a finger through the plush folds there, bringing it up to his mouth to lick away at the gathered slick.

“Sweet. Good thing I didn’t have dessert earlier, hm?”

A garbled moan left your mouth as he lowered himself to press a kiss to your center, sealing his lips around your clit and giving a light suck. Legs automatically clamped tight around his head as he continued to nuzzle and lick away at you, the burning heat in your pussy growing as he lapped at your opening.

_Oh god, his mouth was so hot -_

When he paused, it was only to rub the pads of his fingers against your opening, teasing presses that would barely open you up and leave you wriggling your hips for more, for him to fill you up and stretch you out the way you wanted him to-

You choked out a plea, “Aomine, _please_ , I need _more_ , I’m-”

“Shh, baby,” Aomine panted as he took hold of your legs and pried them apart, “I know, I know. I have you, I’m here, sweetheart.”

You let loose a string of profanities when you felt his cock glide wetly against you; the sensation of him parting your lips causing you to throw your head back against the pillows and your legs to shake in his grip.

“Shit, you’re so _tight_ like this.”

Easing himself into your velvety heat, he lets out a low groan, pausing to take a minute for himself before starting a slow rocking motion, one that plunged his cock so deep inside of you and had you gasping.

You could hear yourself letting out a litany of whimpers as his cock created a delicious friction against your walls, and the feel of him filling you up where you wanted him the most had you biting back a scream.

Nothing else seemed to register, except for the hardness of his cock thrusting against your insides.

You reached up to squeeze his arms, and he racked up the pace to one that better assuaged the heightening pleasure pulling at your bodies. You weren’t sure if you were given to just shouting at this point.

_So good, holy fuck-_

You came first, and you closed your eyes as your body gave out to the white-hot pleasure, clenching wildly around Aomine’s dick. Aomine managed to get in a few more thrusts before he too was finally coming. A long low moan followed as he pulsed inside of you, a quiet _shlick_ as he pulled out of your soaked pussy, and then he finally collapsed at your side.

A hushed air fell over your bedroom, save for your breathy panting as the two of you caught your breath.

“So,” Aomine began, but his brain didn’t seem to catch up just yet to form a full sentence.

Your own mind was too far gone to say anything either.

A beat passed, and Aomine began again. “So,” another lengthy pause, and you thought he almost wouldn’t continue until, “… what do you think?”

You opened your mouth to answer, but a coughing fit had seized you. Your throat had gone dry from all the screaming. 

Aomine’s side of the bed felt cold. Did he wander off to fetch you water?

You get your answer not a moment later as the cool rim of a glass is pressed to your lips and a hand tenderly brushes away the sweat from your forehead.

You give Aomine a small smile as you down the water, and he asks you yet again the same question.

“What’d you think of tonight?”

You hand him back the glass to place it on the side table, and he snuggles back into bed with you, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“I thought it was nice. You taking it slow tonight was different, but nice.” You reach up to peck him on the nose. “I liked it.”

Aomine ducks to plant a reverent kiss on your shoulder. “That’s good.” He pauses to plant another kiss on your nape. “So, you ready for round two yet?”

 

 


End file.
